Boys Night In
by MyBatBoys
Summary: This in response to a challenge where I had to incorporate tortilla chips. Boys night in never goes as expectected. Characters: Dick Grayson, Wally West, Roy Harper. Relocated from the Teen Titans category.


_Disclaimer: I don't own them, please don't sue._

_My answer to this challange immediately came to mind spawned from an episode of Seinfeld. Thanks, ALSW, for looking it over for me. _

* * *

National Tortilla Chip Day Challenge

"Awwww come ON!" came a restrained outcry as a handful of popcorn was thrown at the t.v.

"I tell you every year, Roy, but you never listen to me, don't.bet.against. the Knights," Dick said with a grin then took another swig from his bottle of beer.

"No way, and I mean no _way_ am I ever gonna root for the Gotham Knights, **especially** when they're playing State," Roy as he scooped his tortilla chip through the guacamole dip.

"Dude, what the hell?" Wally protested from his beanbag chair.

"What?" Roy asked and stuffed the chip in his mouth.

"You just double dipped."

"Huh?" Roy asked, unscrewing the cap from his own bottle.

Wally rolled to the side on his beanbag chair, "You _double dipped_ your chip."

"So?" Roy asked after a full burp.

Dick leaned back in his chair with a grin, ready to watch the Halftime Show about to take place right there, in Roy's living room.

"What do you mean, 'so' '?" Wally asked, astounded at Roy's flippant answer, "That's just gross."

"You're grossed out because I dipped my chip," Roy slowly restated Wally's gripe.

"Um..., _yeah_," Wally answered sarcastically, "I don't want to eat your germs."

Roy looked at Dick as if Wally had just informed him that Batman wore Superman briefs, "_Eat my germs?_ Oh come off it, Wally. It's not like I licked the chip beforehand."

Wally rolled his eyes and sighed, before looking for help from his friend, who'd been sitting silently on the sidelines.

Dick shook his head, raising his hand in a gesture that clearly stated, _I'm staying out of this one.'_

"Look, man, all I'm sayin' is, do what every other civilized individual does," Wally said as he reached over, taking a chip of his own.

"I suppose you expect me to get a plate and _spoon_ myself a...uh..."

"Dollop," Dick supplied without taking his eyes off the game, tipping his bottle in an absentminded gesture resembling a salute as the Knights recovered a fumble.

"Plate? Nah, all you've gotta do, is get yourself a good amount, you know, really load it up then fuff da ole fing n yur mouf."

Roy shook his head as a gob of dip landed on Wally's shirt, "Oh yeah... cuz that's **_so_** much less disgusting."

Wally looked down to his shirt and pulled it away from his chest, trying to see the green stain, "It is! All I have to do is grab a paper towel and wipe it off. You on the other hand, I'd like to see you try ta' pick through the dip and remove your germs."

"Enough with the germs already, geeze!" Roy exclaimed then turned to his left at a snicker that was coming from his easy chair, "Don't encourage him, Short Pants."

"Daddieeeee, you woke me up."

Three super heroes turned to see a bleary-eyed Lian shuffling into the living room in her My Little Ponies p.j.'s, rubbing an eye with a tiny fist as she held her bunny by the ear, dragging it across the floor behind her.

"Aww, punkin' I'm sorry we woke you, com'mere," Roy coaxed, only to be snubbed as Lian walked straight past her dad and climbed onto Dick's lap, quickly squiggling herself against his side.

"Nuh, uh, you're too loud. You woke up Mr. Wuzzy," Lian pouted as she pressed her bunny onto her uncle's chest a couple times, getting it just so before laying her head down in it.

"Aww, daddy woke up Mr. Wuzzy?" Dick sympathized with Lian, while tugging on the blanket that had been draped over the chair and pulled it out from under his back. "That wasn't very nice of him, was it?"

Wally snickered as he turned back to the game and drained the rest of his bottle only to be pegged on the back of the head by an empty, crumpled up tortilla chip bag.

Before Roy's arm had a chance to follow through with the throw, the bag rocketed back, hitting him in the face. Growling under his breath while giving Wally his best death glare, Roy got up and turned off the lamp on a nearby end table.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, sweet heart," Roy said then bent down to place a tender kiss on top of his daughter's head.

"...s'okay, daddy," Lian replied in a dreamy voice.

"Don't forget about Mr. Wuzzy, Roy. You woke him up also," Dick pointed out with a mischievous grin.

Roy pointed a finger at Dick with an expression that screamed, _You'd better check yourself,'_ then closed his eyes and breathed a deep sigh of defeat, "I'm sorry I woke you up, Mr. Wuzzy."

"It's okay..." replied a high-pitched voice from across the room.

Dick tossed his head back against the chair and laughed as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake the little girl who was cuddled up against his chest.

Roy whipped around having already devised a plan on how to silently pummel Wally when something caught his eye, "Snowball!," hissed Roy, "Get out of there," he said and quickly plucked Lian's puppy from the bowl of guacamole dip.

Dick snickered to himself as he tucked the blanket around his niece, struggling to contain his laughter as a snort escaped Wally. Watching as the speedster quickly smothered himself with a throw pillow, stifling a fit of laughter as he rolled off the beanbag chair and on the floor, Dick realized that yet again that it was always best to expect the unexpected when boy's night in rolled around.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
